


Alpha's Mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Claiming, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles cousin Bella Swan comes to town.  She meets Derek Hale the Alpha of the pack.  What happens when her ex-boyfriend Jake and his pack arrives in Beacon Hills wanting Bella back with him... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Derek with Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Bella arrives at Stiles place noticing her uncle's cruiser in the driveway. She smiles knowing he and possibly from what she can see of the jeep Stiles is home.

She immediately gets out of the car grabs her things to take with her to the front porch to stay with her cousin and his Dad in Beacon Hills. She wonders what Stiles will think when she tells him she is going to move in the house with him and start school as a senior.

She hopes he will show her around school and the town while she is here and not leaving her hanging by herself alone. She knocks on the front door waiting for her Uncle or Stiles to appear and let her in their home.

Stiles answers the door after hearing a knock seeing his cousin on his porch he smiles at her letting her inside his home he said, “Welcome home Bells its great to see you again.”

“Nice to see you again as well Stiles.” she said to him 

She gives him a hug feeling her return it he looks towards his Dad coming towards them with a smile and his arms open to give his cousin a hug. She said “nice to see you uncle.”

“Its great seeing you Bella I'm so happy you hear I did not hear that you wanted to come down to see us.” he said to her 

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.” she said to him and Stiles

 

“Aw, you did not have to do that Bells you could have called but now that you here I have a bedroom set up for you.” Stiles said to her 

“Thanks Stiles for the help.” she said to him 

“Now can you guys help me with my bags to help me take them to the bedroom I will be staying in while living here with you and Uncle.” she said to him 

“Sure Bells we will.” he said to her 

Stiles and his Dad went outside their home to grab her things from the porch and car to take them inside the home. She follows them down a hallway to the second door on the left across from the bathroom she enters the bedroom setting her bags along with her cousin and Uncle on the full size queen bed. 

She turns to look at them with a smile she said, “Well thanks for helping me guys now tell me all about who I will need to meet in this town that is your friends Stiles.”

He looks at her with a smile he said, “Well there is Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Aidan and his twin brother Ethan Danny who is dating Ethan, Lydia and Alison Argent Scott's girlfriend.”

“Okay now that I know that Stiles maybe you can introduce me to them one by one when I head to school tomorrow after your dad registers me for it.” she said to him 

“That will be fine Bells, I just hope they like you when they meet you.” he said to her 

“Great well how about we hang out since probably your Dad has to go to work in a few minutes being sheriff and all.” she said to him 

“That's fine Bells we can hang out, watch movies and order pizza to be brought here.” he said to her 

“Good well after I am settled in you can do that Stiles.” she said to him 

“Well how about I get the movies ready and after your done I can call the pizza place and have them deliver pizza here.” he said to her 

“Alright that sounds good Stiles I will be out in a minute after I set up the bedroom with my stuff.” she said to him 

After Stiles left her to do things in the bedroom that is now hers he got the movies picked out and ready to watch with her. Yet he cannot help but wonder what she will think when she meets Derek, Scott and them not knowing that their werewolves and something else.

He hopes they will like her especially Derek since he is the Alpha of the pack, and they have to do what they say or face the consequences by him. He wonders what they will think of her and hopes they can become her friend and possibly one of them be her boyfriend hoping it can be Derek who gets her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles cousin Bella Swan comes to town. She meets Derek Hale the Alpha of the pack. What happens when her ex-boyfriend Jake and his pack arrives in Beacon Hills wanting Bella back with him... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Derek with Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 2

 

After Bella finished getting her stuff unpacked from the bags in her new bedroom. She walks out of it after closing her new bedroom door to head into the living room to watch movies with Stiles and hope inside that she gets to meet his friends soon.

She is intrigued about one of his friends named Derek Hale she wonders what he is like when she meets him. She hopes when she does meet him and the others he will like her and possibly want to be friends with her and get to know her as she will want to know more about him and the others when she sees them.

She sits next to her cousin while he puts a movie in seeing its a comedy she starts to laugh just after the first few minutes in the movie. She notices Stiles laughing along with her as well and having a good time spending with her.

While she is watching this movie she laughs at the ending of it and sees Stiles turns to smile at her. She smiles back at him just after she hears the door being knocked she watches Stiles go to the front door with money in his hand he pays for the pizza and closes the door bringing it into the living room.

She figures anything is going to happen as she spends more time with Stiles and gets to know his friends one of these days while she is at school with him. She hopes no supernatural trouble will follow her here from Forks that she needs to avoid at this moment.

When she sees Stiles hand her a plate with two pieces of pizza she smiles at him after she takes it she said, 

“Thanks Stiles.”

“No problem Bells I am happy your here and spending time with me today.” he said to her 

“Well if your dad has enrolled me in school than you will be seeing more of me each day I am at school with you Stiles.” she said to him 

“I would like that Bells I can introduce you to my friends before or after classes and you can sit with us at lunch time in the cafeteria.” he said to her 

“I would like that Stiles.” she said to him 

After she and him finished watching movies, she went to her bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night. She wants to wake up in the morning to get ready for school since her Uncle probably enrolled her in school today and she wanted to make a first impression.

She knows once she is in school with Stiles she will want to make friends and find someone to love who can love her in return. She has a secret in her past she is not sure if she can reveal to anyone about besides knowing about the shifters who one of them she used to date before coming here to live with her cousin and her Uncle in Beacon Hills.


End file.
